


Times Can Change

by Kalloway



Category: Tales of Xillia
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-10 17:40:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15296661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Jude, watching it snow.





	Times Can Change

**Author's Note:**

  * For [The_Exile](https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Exile/gifts).



Jude stared out the window at the falling snow and thought back to his first time in Kanbalar and jumping from roof to snowy roof, all on a mission to see Gaius. Now he could walk in through the front, chat with the guards about whatever came to mind, and relax wherever he wanted, cats aside. 

They'd only seen a handful of fractured worlds. Had there been one where that first meeting had gone differently? One where he'd gone to Gaius' side right away? Or one where he didn't get to sleep on Gaius' bed... 

And watch the falling snow.


End file.
